


An almost perfect Christmas

by Eriathalia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Crowley has planned their first Christmas together to be special.He acquired a first edition Shakespeare, the finest wine, his angel's favorite treats and a table at the Ritz just waiting for them.It was going to be rather lovely. Until it all goes pear shaped.Aziraphale tries his best to console his friend.Turns out the best present is one that could not be bought after all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	An almost perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syzygystardust13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Syzygystardust13).



> My part of the exchange for @Syzygystardust13
> 
> Hope you like it!

It would be absolutely perfect! 

Crowley rearranged his hair for the umpteenth time, staring into the mirror in front of him as if it was out to personally offend him. He snarled and with a final snap of his fingers his once again shoulder length hair fell in soft waves around his face. He had tried a man bun, but his angel liked to play with his hair anyway, and Crowley was determined the evening would yield far more than that.

Others might have said he had been preening for the better part of the afternoon.

Crowley merely thought of it as proper self care.

He had taken a lengthy bath, scrubbing at every last bit of his body, put on a new and awfully expensive cologne, had chosen his best suit and shone his shoes until he could see his own reflection in them.

Nodding at the face in the mirror one last time he picked up the pile of packages that were waiting by the door. 

Crowley had thought of every last detail:

First he would arrive at the bookshop, kiss the angel in greeting. No, not making out, merely a sweet and appreciative kiss on the cheek. Aziraphale would give him one of his blinding smiles, the ones were his eyes would light of and his nose crinkle in the most adorable way.

They would sit and talk for awhile, the angel sipping his cocoa while he enjoyed a coffee.

After, he would offer his arm, take Aziraphale out to the Ritz. There would be champagne and a splendid dessert and yet another of the smiles which made the demon all warm and fuzzy inside.

Afterwards he would lead him back home, have him unwrap his presents because he did not want to wait for the angel to see them any longer.

There was a bottle of expensive vintage wine, a Chateau Margaux 1787 (nevermind how he got his fingers on it in the first place), Then there was a copy of Shakespeare's first folio. His Angel had always loved those plays, but back then had missed the chance to purchase a copy himself, being sent off to do some miracles abroad. Many a time he had vented about upstairs being short-staffed afterwards, bitter about having missed his chance.

And of course there was a box of exquisite cookies from the tiny bakery his angel so loved and kept telling him all about.

Finally, after a night of drinking and dining and talking, filled with heartfelt smiles, they would retire together and love each other till morning. 

It would all be, as Aziraphale liked to put it, rather lovely.

****

He arrived at the bookshop at seven o'clock sharp and found the angel waiting, dressed in his usual attire and looking altogether...unhappy? Crowley frowned and swiftly sauntered up the stairs to the shop to meet him.

There was no sweet kiss on the cheek and no cute smile. His frown deepened.

"Angel, what happened?" His eyes flicked down behind his dark shades, taking in where the angel was fiddling with the hem of his coat.

"I ah" Aziraphale bit his lip and looked away "there was a...well...happenstance at the Ritz and...Crowley they had to cancel reservations until further notice!" 

The demon's heart ached at the desolate expression on his angel's face.

He reached up and cupped his cheek.

"There now, I am certain there will be an opening somewhere else. I know you love the Ritz but-" he was fishing for the right words, feeling rather stumped himself, the perfect evening being tainted before it had even started. However, Crowley would not allow this minor inconvenience to hold them back.

"I'd rather stay in," the angel mumbled under his breath. Crowley's frown was back in place. 

"You would? But uh…" he was cut off before he could say more. 

"Nothing can compare to private dining at the Ritz" Aziraphale pouted. "I had though- well, nevermind. Let us avoid the crowds anyway."

"Well" Crowley started, thought for a moment, then continued "Would you agree on a walk instead? It is a clear night and," he shrugged "something might offer itself up."

The angel shrugged. If you insist. The disappointment was still clear in the angel's face and voice, but Crowley was determined to not let one single setback ruin their evening.

He picked Aziraphale's coat off the hat stand and held it out to him, all loving and like a true British gentleman. It gained him the shadow of a smile. Hardly what he had hoped for, but it would have to suffice for the time being.

*****

The air outside was brisk, a slight breeze ruffling their hair, but the sky was clear with the stars out for everyone to see. They made their way down the street, just towards the Soho Square Gardens. Definitely not St. James Park, but none of them felt the desire to get into the Bentley right then.

Crowley longed to reach out for the angel's arm, but the other seemed to be keen on keeping his distance. It left a bitter taste on the demon's tongue, but he knew better than to comment on it. After all, this evening had been supposed to make his angel happy.

Just as they reached the park, the wind picked up, making them shudder.

With a sigh Crowley looked up, taking in the now overcast sky. A single drop of water hit his cheek and he shook his head in surprise.

"Wasn't there a clear sky just as we left?" He turned towards the angel who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Angel?" Carefully he reached out a hand, brushing Aziraphale's shoulder who snapped out of his thoughts and in his surprise gave him a good smack straight in the cheek.

"Oh, oh my" Aziraphale gasped, covering his mouth in shock "My dear boy, I did not mean- Oh! I am awfully sorry!"

Just as he was about to examine the demon's check, the sky unleashed a burst of rain, soaking them to the bone.

Yes, Crowley decided, this evening had most definitely taken a turn for the worse 

*****

They reached the shop with clothes clinging to their frames. It did nothing to lift the angel's mood. Crowley himself might have laughed it off, maybe even danced in the rain, put on a display for the other and maybe even invited him in, but there was no indication Aziraphale would have appreciated it, thus he had scrapped the idea as soon as it came up.

"I have some towels upstairs. Let me just retrieve them for you." The angel's voice sounded flat and listless. It made Crowley's heart ache all the more. This had been supposed to go down in a different way entirely. 

"Nono, it's just fine angel." He simply willed his clothes dry, then did the same for the other.

Awkward silence fell over them, Crowley taking in all the books around while the angel found a particular interest in his shoes.

"We could uh...you could see what I brought you?" Crowley offered eventually. 

"But that would be awfully improper!" Aziraphale protested halfheartedly. 

"Aaah, come on! We know this is just capitalism dictating our steps!" He picked up the presents from where he had left them and sauntered up the staircase towards the angel's flat, the other following quietly.

It was nice and warm up here, the antique lamps bathing the room in a warm, golden light.

Crowley slumped down on the old settee and patted the space right next to him.

Instead Aziraphale took the the armchair across from him. He sighed, but held out the first gift anyway. 

"Come on, have a look. You will like it!" He waved the package up and down in front of the angel's eyes, finally coaxing him to take it and remove the sleek, jet black wrapping paper, as well as the carmine bow tied around it skillfully. 

After a few more moments of contemplation, Aziraphale gingerly untied the bow, then proceeded to neatly remove the wrapping paper. 

Crowley groaned under his breath. Trust his angel to be all proper instead of cutting right to the chase. Nevertheless, he bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for the delighted squeal that would certainly follow in a moment.

He was wrong again. Instead of the excitement he had anticipated, the angel merely uttered a quiet oh, eyes darting over the front of the book now held in his hand.

The demon's face fell.

"What is it, angel? Do you..." He hung his head. "Do you not like it? You told me all about it once. Or maybe twice or.. uh...a hundred times?"

Crowley attempted a reassuring smile. Certainly the angel needed a moment to realize it was the book he had so desired to own.

"About the first edition, yes. This one however, is not one of them." Aziraphale placed the book aside, raising an eyebrow at his friend's almost desolate expression.

"A fake? Well uh...there is more!" Crowley quickly amended and held out another parcel. Here. You will like this!" 

Aziraphale took this one as well, proceeding to unwrap it with the same care as before, eventually uncovering a tin, covered in intricate designs of lace and flowers surrounding the name of his favorite bakery.

"Oh Crowley! You didn't have to!" Finally there was a hint of that warm smile on the angel's face which Crowley had waited for all evening.

"May I?" Aziraphale asked, face clearly saying 'I feel rather peckish' and Crowley nodded.

"All yours. I ordered them to pack all your favorite treats."

His yellow eyes followed the tip of Aziraphale's tongue licking across his lips in excitement. 

Without further ado, the angel opened the lid and lost his smile in an instant.

"Oh. Oh dear." He sighed.

Crowley craned his neck to spot what had cause his angel's demeanor to change from delighted to disappointed once more. The cookies inside the jar were crumbled, the fine pralines squashed into an unseemly heap of chocolate and marzipan and jelly filling.

He felt hot, embarrassed, and like an utter fool.

Blindly he felt around the table for the shades ha had discarded there earlier in belief he would have no need to hide. Now he felt desperate to lock the world out as fast as he could, sinking deep into the cushions of the couch he was perched on.

If his heart had been required to beat it would have been running at a thousand miles by now. Instead he felt empty. This was all so wrong. This had been supposed to be a pleasant evening. This had been supposed to make his angel happy. This- ! A quite wail escaped his lips unbidden, revealing the panic rising inside him. 

"I do have one more," he finally mumbled and pushed the package containing the wine across the table, no longer even daring to look at his angel. It was, of course, a mistake as he pushed it just far enough to topple it over the edge of the table, followed by a muffled sound of glass breaking. 

His head shot up in terror, catching a glimpse of Aziraphale's surprised face as he watched a deep, rich red liquid seeping out of the package, staining his pristine carpet and leaving a strong scent of alcohol in the air.

His fingers were shaking as Crowley's head kept on wandering between his angel's expression and the spreading stain on the floor.

The next moment he jumped out of his seat, taking a few steps back to increase the distance between the both of them.

"Angel I...I am...I am sorry I-" he stuttered, ducking down as if afraid to have heaven's anger unleashed upon him.

And why were his cheeks feeling wet? He reached up, fingertips coming away with the residue of tears.

"I...I should leave!" Crowley lept toward the door but was stopped by a strong hand closing around his wrist holding him back. 

"Crowley, wait." His angel's voice was soft, almost comforting. "Stay, please." 

There was a tug on his arm and suddenly he found himself pressed up against a broad, soft chest, strong but gentle arms gathering him into an equally gentle embrace.

"Things happen dear boy. Nothing that cannot be fixed." From the corner of his eye Crowley saw the angel wave his hand, the stain on the carpet disappearing and a perfectly fine bottle of wine reappearing on top of the table. He assumed the treats had found themselves in a more shapely state as well.

"I am sorry my dear. You meant so well and I appreciate your thoughtfulness." 

Crowley could feel his hair being ruffled by those beautiful, broad hands that he had hoped would one day caress him like the angel truly meant it.

He buried his face deeper in the angel's chest, shades uncomfortably curving into his cheeks.

"I think I should give you something in turn, my dear."

Crowley head was tilted upwards, the shades removed and gently placed aside. He kept his eyes closed against the bright light.

"Now, this just won't do," he heard the angel mumble as one of the soft hands cupped his cheek, thumb stroking it with reverence.

"Look at me, won't you?"

It was not an order, but Crowley obeyed, and there it was, that beautiful, caring smile he had hoped and failed to see all evening. 

"Are you ready to receive my gift?" 

Crowley nodded, tense with anticipation. 

His eyes widened and plush lips pressed against his own in a touch so feather light he almost would have thought it a dream.

He whimpered as the other pulled away.

"Please angel…" he whispered and those silky lips descended upon his own once again, closer, more passionate than before. 

Crowley slipped his arms around his angel's neck, holding him close as his eyes shut on their own volition, getting lost in a sensation he had dreamed off for almost 6000 years.

"I love you, my dear boy." It was a quiet and almost shy admission, but it caused warmth to spread inside Crowley's heart, filling every last nook and cranny of his being with joy unparalleled by anything he had ever experienced before. 

"Y-you mean it angel?" He whined. The other nodded, then was caught in another kiss and another and another until they were both breathless with joy and laughter and love.

"Merry Christmas, my darling" Aziraphale muttered into his demon's ear.

"Merry Christmas, angel" he replied and never had the word felt more meaningful on his tongue.

"Would you like to retire?" Aziraphale raised on eyebrow and it made Crowley shiver in anticipation. 

"Yes. Yes I would, angel."

*****

The angel's bedroom was warm, the sheets fresh and clean, sitting there seemingly unused as if they had been waiting for this moment alone.

Crowley lingered in the doorway, taking in the angel's beauty, his silhouette illuminated by the light of a street lamp outside the window. 

Aziraphale held out a hand, inviting him to follow inside, interlacing their fingers and kissing the back of his hand.

The demon wanted to speak, words of devotion and love all pent up inside him for millennia, but none would dare to leave his lips.

Aziraphale smiled, giving him a tug until Crowley fell straight back into his arms.

"I should have done this years and years ago. Forgive me." He whispered into the demon's ear, kissed the spot right beneath it.

Crowley shivered, a low whimper escaping his throat as his own fingers aimlessly clawed at the back of the angel's waistcoat. 

"Now," Aziraphale continued, "shall we proceed?" He tilted his head to the side and there it was again, that soft smile that had the power to light up Crowley's entire existence.

The other nodded, taking half a step back, hands gliding along his hips to the buttons of the waistcoat. 

"Go on, dear boy. You have waited for so long." 

A slight flush spread upon Crowley's cheeks and he ducked his head just as he fumbled to open buttons that suddenly seemed too fickle to control.

Wide, warm palms covered his shaking hands.

"Shhh. You need not worry, my dear. It's as it is supposed to be. Should have been for a long time if only I had been braver."

Finally the buttons came free, revealing the light blue shirt beneath.

Next he reached for the bowtie, loosening it with a single tug. It slipped to the floor, but for once the angel could not have cared less.

Crowley leaned forward, kissed the side of his angel's now partially exposed neck, suckled the soft skin until the other gasped softly. 

He could feel his jacked being pushed off his shoulders in answer, shrugged it off as fast as he could.

In the dim light his angles, barely hidden by the tight grey shirt, stood out all the more as if outlined by liquid gold.

"May I?" Aziraphale mumbled, tugging at the hem of the shirt, lifting it an inch to expose some of the pale skin beneath.

Crowley closed his eyes and nodded again, teeth worrying his bottom lip. What if the angel saw him and was repulsed? He did not possess his softness, all awkward skin and bones and long limbs. He was all the angel was not and it scared him.

Thus he stood still, allowed the shirt to be removed and his chest to be exposed to the warm air at last. For a few more moments there was nothing but silence, then finally, a soft sigh, followed by equally soft fingers gliding up from the waistline of his pants across his skinny chest until at last they came to rest on his cheeks.

"Such beauty. What a magnificent creation you are my dear."

Crowley recoiled, reminded of what exactly he was, the vile creature disguised to be something it would never be again.

"Do not mock me, angel" he growled and Aziraphale's face fell.

"But I….I didn't- please my dear, I did not mean to insult you." The angel placed a shy kiss upon his shoulder.

"To me you are, the peak of creation, beauty and kindness and wisdom merged into one being despite all they wanted you to be. You defied them all and for that I love you all the more." 

The words were followed by a trail of kisses, a pointy nose nuzzling the patch of hair on his chest, breathing in his scent, a mix of expensive cologne and something darker, yet heady and irresistibly Crowley. 

The demon's knees buckled of their own volition, emotions he had so long tried to cram into the deepest, darkest corner of a heart he was not even supposed to have released from their confines, washing over him like the merciless waves of the stormy sea.

"I could hardly be what you deserve, angel" he choked out.

"Oh no, you are so much more, my heart."

Crowley was raised up, carried by strong arms and placed upon the sheets.

The angel crawled over him, the outlines of his curls illuminated like a halo, giving him the appearance of the ethereal being he truly was.

"Still too many clothes," Aziraphale muttered and began to remove piece by piece of his own attire until he was revealed in all his glory, all curves and creamy skin, flawless, like finest velvet, covered in patches of flaxen hair down his ample chest, following a narrow trail down the swell of his rounded stomach and disappearing farther south where a short but wide cock was already standing at attention, eager to proceed with their adventure. In Crowley's eyes Aziraphale was nothing but love incarnate, no matter the opinion of his kin.

The smile spoke of love for all beings without judgment, his curves of the love of the joys of HER creation in its entirely. Never had he laid eyes upon anything more stunning, anything more breathtaking. 

"I know " Aziraphale whispered. "There is a lot more of me than there should be but…" he lowered his head in an attempt to hide the shameful flush of his cheeks. "Maybe you could still see something desirable in this form of mine?"

"Why?" Crowley whined. "Why would you see yourself as faulty when in truth you are-" His words were cut off by plush lips sealing his mouth, a clever tongue begging for admission. 

They kissed and kissed, hands exploring heated skin as they rolled upon the sheets, limbs tangled until no one could tell where one began and the other ended.

Crowley arched his hips, his own longer but more narrow cock brushing against the angel's stomach, begging for attention. He was hard and leaking already, their foreplay alone almost enough to topple him over the edge, but he held on, did not want it to end just now. He wanted more, so much more, wanted to feel the angel inside him, be rocked by the waves of pleasure as he was filled to the brim, making his life whole at last as he was united with the one he had long considered his missing piece.

"Please angel…" he cried out as those strong hands closed around his weeping shaft, tugging at an even pace, so close to driving him insane.

"Anything you want, my heart." The angel replied, kissing the corner of Crowley's mouth.

"Love me angel, love me properly, make me yours at last."

His legs wrapped around the angel's ample hips, locking him in close. He could feel the thick cock nestled between his buttocks, rubbing against them with any minute shift of position. He was so close. One change of angle, one deep thrust was all it would take to reach home. 

"Go on, angel. I am ready. You will not hurt me. Go on." The words tumbled off his tongue unbidden but true, coherent thoughts being swallowed by the need to be whole at last.

"As you wish, my heart." Aziraphale agreed at last, but instead of taking him right there, right like that, he shifted picked the lighter demon up, holding him close until he was settled against the headboard of his bed, the other safely nestled in his lap, cheek buried against his chest.

"I want to see you, want you as close as you can be, want to ravish your lips until they are red and swollen from my kisses." Crowley shuddered but nodded.

"Yes angel, all of that and more."

Aziraphale reached down, circled Crowley's entrance with one thick finger, then pressed against the ring of muscle which opened to him without resistance, finding the other slick and waiting.

He raised an eyebrow and was met with a twitch of lips.

"I want this angel. Do not make me wait any longer. Just this once, allow me to go so fast."

"I hurt you, back then, didn't I?" Aziraphale replied mournfully. Crowley nodded. 

"I would not have wanted...not this far...not then, just...I just wanted to hear that you felt the same, just a tiny bit."

"I did. God knows I did but heaven itself? They would have come for you. And hell as well. I could have lost you. The thought alone-" A slender finger across his lips shushed him before he could finish his sentence. 

"Not now. We have each other now. Please angel, please take me. Please love me like you mean it."

"I do, my love. I do."

Without further words Aziraphale took himself in hand and lined up with the waiting entrance, pushing, thrusting forward until at last he was completely settled inside the other.

They both cried out, one overwhelmed by the wide stretch, the other by the tight heat engulfing him.

"Move angel, you will not break me." 

Crowley shifted his hips, driving the other just a little deeper. 

The pace the angel set was slow but deep, each thrust coaxing another gasp from the demon's throat until it turned into a deep, throaty moan as he hit just the right angle.

"Right there, angel," Crowley ground out, face nestled in the angel's neck, his breath coming out in rapid bursts, not necessary but emphasizing his state even more. 

Aziraphale nodded, driving home again and again, faster, harder, each move pressing Crowley's own cock up against his round stomach, wedged between their bodies as they kept on rocking back and forth, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

"So close, angel," the demon moaned, falling back into his lap with more and more force, desperately chasing his release.

"Then let go. Learn to fly, my love. I will catch you, always."

It was enough to make Crowley tumble over the edge. He came in hot spurts, covering them both with his sticky release, the fluid quickly cooling, even against their heated skin.

The angel followed him after a few more thrusts, the demon's name accompanying his moment of release. 

After, he gathered him against his chest, staying inside him until his softening cock could no longer be contained by the shivering muscles around it.

They curled up on their sides, unwilling to part for a single moment, legs still tangled.

A lazy flick of the angel's hand cleaned them up. None of them would have wanted to leave their love nest for a towel anyway.

Aziraphale wrapped the blanket around them, ensuring they would stay warm and cozy.

They both slept that night, spent but utterly content.

And as the soft morning light flooded in through the window they woke with happy smiles and the promises this would only be the beginning on their faces.

"Really angel. Tartan sheets?" Crowley jested.

The angel faked a scandalized expression. 

"Tartan is stylish!" He pouted before they both broke into a fit of laughter.


End file.
